ONE PUNCH MAN: BLACK AND WHITE (ワンパンチマン：黒と白)
by XXII-TheFool
Summary: Saitama already had his hands full with one Genos. Now what is he going to do with two more? (Inspired by Yandere Shoujo's story "Now in three flavors! and by the artwork "My Three Genos" by richie-duck which is the cover).


**Chapter 1: The First Attack**

* * *

Saitama eyes darted to the left, then to right, and then back. He was currently sitting in his bedroom / living room with Genos. Well, Genos and the other two...Genoses(?). The one on the left had black hair and a black body with red lights that faintly glowed through his shirt. His eyes were also red, and they stared back at Saitama. He was wearing Genos' clothing, and his attire consisted of a black collared top, matching pants, and gray shoes. His look was completed with the single dangling earring on his right ear. He had the same face as the cyborg, though he had a relaxed smile unlike Genos.

Saitama turned his attention to the Genos on the right. This one instead had white hair, white irises, and a white body with light blue lights. He also wore Genos' clothes, his being a white turtleneck sweater, dark pants, and grey boots. He also had one earring though his was on his left ear and was instead a ring design. His face was also identical to his disciple's, but had a blank expression instead of a serious one.

"So, what am I going to call you two?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You may refer to me by my serial number, DMN - #100, if you wish," the white clone of Genos said in a robotic monotone.

"Yeah, you can do the same for me, only I'm DMN - #101," the black one merrily piped up. Saitama eyed him awkwardly. Hearing that cheery tone in Genos' voice and that gleeful smile on his face was, well to say the least...weird.

The man groaned and massaged his temples. How did this end up happening? It started with a simple mission…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

Saitama was relaxing on his futon, still in his pajamas as the sun began leaking into the windows of his apartment. Bored, he switched on the TV and flipped through the channels until a news coverage caught.

"This just in! There appears to be a group of unknown individuals wreaking havoc on J-City! They seem to be equipped with advanced armory as bullets simply defect of them, and heroes Stinger and Smile Man have already been defeated."

After the anchorwoman was done, the camera shifted to one showing the bruised forms of the aforementioned heros lying on the ground. It then switched again, this time showing what appeared to be twelve figures, obscured by the smoke. Some were standing while others sat on the rubble.

"We've received word that these individuals together are a Demon level. Repeat, these individuals are a Demon level!"

Saitama just stared at the screen while picking his nose with his pinky.

"Sensei." He turned to see his disciple and roommate, Genos. He was snapping his flip phone shut. "I have just received a call from the Hero Association. I am to go to J-City and take care of the threat."

The man stared at the cyborg, before getting up and brushing himself off. "Alright, I'll come with you. I don't have anything else to do."

* * *

After some flying, running, and jumping, the duo finally reached their destination. It almost looked like a series of bombs had gone off. Buildings were leaning or on the ground. There were craters in the roads and scorch marks everywhere.

As the heroes look around Saitama asked, "So Genos, what do you think about these guys?"

The cyborg quickly realized his teacher meant the Demon level group, so he answered, "I believe while they are strong, as said on the news, they most likely are using some type of advanced weaponry. So they should be easy to defeat."

"Aww, now that hurts. You're already looking down on us before even meeting us."

The partners quickly turned to look up at a figure standing on a collapsed structure. The person then leaped into air before landing a few meters in front of them. When they stood up, Saitama and Genos got a good look. It was a young man who appeared to be wearing a mech suit that was navy blue. Interestingly his hair and eyes were the same color and the only skin that was visible was on his face, and it was a peachy tone. He eyed them with a cocky smile gracing his lips. The teenage cyborg was the first to speak.

"Are you one of the ones terrorizing this city?" he asked ominously. The smile on the man's face grew.

"Why yes. Like our handy work? It was so much fun messing the place up," Navy Blue said happily.

"What is your purpose?"

Navy Blue just continued to smirk. "We're just following our boss' orders. Nothing to do with you. We'll just beat you down, Blondie and Baldy."

Saitama felt a vein pop in his temple, but Genos was the one to speak up. "Hey, don't looked down upon my Sensei!" Navy Blue just laughed.

"Come on, there's no way you two can take down all twelve of us." Right on cue, eleven more people surrounded them. Five were male and surprising looked identical to the first one, the exception being color. One was green, the other red, another one was gray, one was brown, and the last one was black. The other six were females, and they too were identical in appearance, but not color. The first was pink, next was purple, yellow, orange, white, and finally cyan. The girls all had mid-back length hair and lipstick of their respective color.

"Genos you can take the guys, I'll take the girls."

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Well aren't you confident? It pisses me off!" Navy Blue snarled. "Get them!"

Green suddenly was in front of the cyborg and sent him flying a good few miles. Navy Blue and his pals flew after him. That left Saitama with Pink and her gals.

"So you decided to take us on?" Pink cheekily asked. "Now you won't hurt a group of pretty ladies would you?" she asked as she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes.

"Well, I'm not really interested in your looks. I just want to see if you can give me a good fight," the man answered honestly. Then Pink's face shifted to an aggressive smile.

"Is that so? Well, don't underestimate us. We'll give you the fight you're looking for!" She and the others then leapt at Saitama. Jets activated in their boots, and they rammed into the man plowing him through several buildings at full speed. After going through a dozen or so, they halted, sending the man flying into a collapsed skyscraper. All the girls confidently smiled as they continued to hover in the air.

"Ha, now was that the fight you wanted?" asked Pink. The sound of shifting glass was heard, and as the dust settled, it revealed Saitama casually dusting off his suit. The girls gawked at him dumbfounded, and he then looked back them.

"You guys aren't hold back on me, are you?" The women growled in response.

"Ma'am, allow us to take care of him," Purple spoke up.

"Yes, you don't need to waste your time on this fool," Yellow added.

Orange, Cyan, and White nodded in agreement. Pink crossed her arms and said, "Very well. Don't disappoint me." She then flew higher in sky and stopped when she felt she had acquired a reasonable bird's eye view. The rest floated down to ground and landed in front of Saitama.

He blinked and then questioned, "Hey, where's your pink friend?"

Orange replied, "DMN - #2 does not need to waste her power on you. We will take you out ourselves."

Saitama raised a non-existing eyebrow. "DMN...Number...2? Oh well, not my business of how you call each other. Anyway, bring it on."

"With pleasure," said Purple. Activating her jets, she rammed into the man and sent him flying. She then took off and was soon flying over him. She then grabbed his face and slammed his head into his ground, dragging it through the concrete. Purple then lifted him up and threw him into the sky. Purple energy then began to build up in her hands, and she began explaining.

"You may not know these, but we are powered by a radioactive matter known as Mechanium. While the radiation is rendered harmless by our bodies, it is still dangerous when concentrated in beams. It was these energy beams that we used to demolish this town."

With that she fired her blasters and hit Saitama's falling form. That once again sent him flying into another downed building, and he just laid there embedded in its side.

"Mechanium? Never heard of it." Purple glared down at him from the sky.

"He's still alive? Hmm, he must be tough than we first perceived. Very well then! I'll just charge my power to the max and incinerate him!" she exclaimed as a purple aura began surrounding her. She then took off at full speed and rushed down at Saitama, who was slowly getting up. "You're finished now puny human! Once this is done, you'll be nothing, but a pile of dust, blowing in the w-!" She was cut off as Saitama raised his fist, and she rammed face first into it. Her aura dispersed and so did she. Saitama was confused as wiring and metal rained down. A part hit his head, and he looked down to see it was her hand.

"A...robot?"

Meanwhile, Orange,Cyan, Yellow, and White stared with eyes. "DMN - #8...was destroyed?" They flinched back when Saitama suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Next, please."

The girls recovered fast and began charging up their own palms. They fired beams of their respective colors which swirled together and hit Saitama, resulting a immense blast and cloud of smoke. The women cautiously lowered their arms.

"That should have killed him," concluded White.

"Yes, no way a simple human could survive that," Yellow agreed.

"Indeed, now we-" Cyan never finished her sentence as a fist slammed into her cheek, scattering her head and leaving her body decapitated.

Saitama stood there with his fist still in position and the two other girls just stared at him. The bald man looked disappointed.

"I wasn't even trying that time." Yellow began stammering.

"Wha- you- destroyed DMN - # 11…"

The hero looked back at the two. "Seriously, what is with your names? They're just letters and numbers."

The pair immediately turned hostile. "Don't talk so lightly to us! You will not get out of this alive!" The robots then activated the jets on their feet, and were zooming towards him. "We will destroy you right here. When we're through, there won't even be anything left to -" They ceased talking as Saitama punched White in the abdomen and rammed the side of his fist into Yellow's cheek. A hole formed in White's stomach before she quickly disintegrated soon after. Yellow was completely shattered, her remains scattered across the barren terrain of the wasted city.

Saitama stood there bored. He then shifted his head to look up at the stunned Pink still floating in the air. "You're the last one for me."

The robot looked down at the bald hero with nothing but pure shock written on her face. _Impossible…! A simple human...destroyed them!_ Her expression quickly shifted to anger. "You better not get arrogant! Just because you were able to defeat them doesn't mean you will best me, human! There is a reason I was their leader!"

Her arms then began shifting, the colored plating moving to make way for more machinery to expanded out. Soon her forearms had transformed into large blocky rectangular structures. Afterwords, she connected them with sounds of clicking being heard. Then a blinding pink light began to shine from the opening of the now cannon she possessed.

"I'm the most powerful of the six. With one shot of my Hyper Nova Buster, every single one of your cells will be vaporized, along with the rest of this sorry city! Now prepare to be annihilated, you worthless human!"

Saitama was then behind her, with his fist pulled back. "Women sure do talk a lot." Before Pink could even rotate her head, Saitama's fist struck her in the back. He then effortlessly escaped the explosion that ensued. Pink metal and internal circuitry rained down to the earth. As Saitama stood there bored, he began to think, _I wonder how Genos is doing?_

* * *

Meanwhile with Genos, he had defeated all his opponents but Navy Blue. The others were lying offline, some limbs missing, broken plating, and some of them embedded into buildings or the ground. However, Genos himself was smashed into the ground with his last enemy hovering over him. Navy Blue smirked down at him.

"So, you're finally down. I told you that you couldn't possibly defeat me," he chortled.

Genos grunted. "That may be true, but there is no way you will be able to defeat my Sensei, who is right behind you."

"...!" The robot immediately spun around, but saw nothing but empty air. "Wait, wha-!" He heard rustling, and soon he felt a firm grip on both of his arms. With ease, Genos retched the limbs from their sockets and then landed a powerful kick to his opponent's back, sending him rocketing to the ground. After landing after him, the cyborg took the precaution on breaking Navy Blue's legs, thus preventing him from attempting to escape or fight back. Genos stood in front of his defeated enemy, his arms crossed.

"Now, you're going to tell me who created you."

"Oh, you beat him." The teen looked to his side to see Saitama.

"Sensei. I'm assuming you defeated all your opponents."

"Yep. They weren't that hard."

"What!?" The duo turned back to look at Navy Blue, whose eyes and mouth were wide. "You destroyed DMN - #2 and her team? That's not possible! No puny human could do that!"

Genos held one of his charged blasters to the robot's face. "Tell us. Who created you and where they are?"

Navy Blue eyed the weapon nervously before calming down. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you or not. We were created by Doctor Mecha. He is a brilliant scientist who has created several androids and the energy source Mechanium. His headquarters is located in a dense forest located exactly 2,000,000 miles from here."

Saitama and Genos looked down on the robot. "You said it wouldn't matter if you told us that information. Presumably, you aren't planning on letting us live," said Genos. A smirk grew on Navy Blue's face.

"Indeed. All this time, I was concentrating my energy into my power generator. I will self destruct, taking both of you and this city with me." He then began glowing so brightly that the heroes had to step back and shield their eyes. "Such a loss though. I'm sure the doctor would have loved to examine you, cyborg." The light grew more intense, and the robot could feel his generator at the brim of bursting. "The time has come. Farewell, heroes!"

"Sensei! What do we do?" called out Genos. But Saitama was already on. He appeared before Navy Blue surprising the robot.

"Consecutive Normal Punches." With that, he let out a fury of rapid punches with his left fist. Once he was done, Navy Blue's light died and, his body was filled with dents, before it broke apart. His remains scattered and craters from Saitama's attack appeared behind where the android once sat.

"Good quick thinking, Sensei. I must train myself to achieve such mental pacing," Genos proclaimed.

Saitama sweatdropped. "Uh, that's unnecessary, Genos," he said as he waved his hand dismissively. "Now, let's find this headquarters of this doctor and shut it down."

"Yes, Sensei!"

* * *

 **I have fallen in love with the anime "OnePunch-Man", though it should be noted that I have never read the original webcomic or the manga. The timeline is Post-Giant Meteor arc, but Pre- Sea Monster arc. And I plan on ending this story on the ending of the first season of the anime. I might write a sequel following the second season if it airs. Though it is highly unlikely for a fanfic sequel, I hope there is a season two.**

 **I'm trying hard to write Saitama and Genos accurately, so forgive me if they're a little OOC.**

 **For now enjoy, R &R, and defeat all enemies with ONE PUUUUUNCH!**


End file.
